The Einstein/Montefiore Diabetes Research and Training Center has the two-fold purpose of supporting research into the etiology and treatment of diabetes mellitus and to transmit the most advanced skills and information about this disease to health professionals. Through the feasibility studies funding mechanism an chemical, tissue and radioimmunoassay core laboratories, over twenty projects ranging from insulin action to glucose regulation have been underwritten. Additionally, through indepth clinical training, seminars, workshops and lectures the Diabetes Education Team has taught more than 2000 health professionals in a multidisciplinary approach to diabetes. The Diabetes Education Team has also served to evaluate the delivery of care in a variety of settings as well as to act as consultant to the medical, nursing, nutritional and social service staffs of hospitals, community health facilities and voluntary organizations in the New York area.